


anything for you

by straysncts



Category: Stray Kids (Band)
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Pining, changbin is whipped :(, felix likes the snow a lot, i guess?, idk what else to tag this as, like changbin cant take his eyes off of felix, n changbin likes him, so he puts up w it, the idea was cute i ruined it
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-08
Updated: 2018-03-08
Packaged: 2019-03-28 13:29:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,409
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13905003
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/straysncts/pseuds/straysncts
Summary: changbin looks over at the boy next to him, and he feels his cheeks warm up, despite the cold. felix looks pretty, which isn’t anything new per se, but changbin can’t stop himself from staring. he likes the splashes of freckles across the bridge of his nose, under his eyes, dotted on his cheekbones. he likes the way felix’s mouth curls up into a smile, how his eyes crinkle. he could stare at him all day, if he wanted to.





	anything for you

**Author's Note:**

  * Translation into Русский available: [Anything for you](https://archiveofourown.org/works/14189085) by [Alvi](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alvi/pseuds/Alvi), [room_23](https://archiveofourown.org/users/room_23/pseuds/room_23)



> this is the first changlix thing ive posted n it just kinda popped into my head n i didnt write it as nicely as i hoped to but i hope my fellow changlix stans Enjoy even though its kinda short :p
> 
>  
> 
> [twitter](https://Twitter.com/woobinsungs)

changbin looks over at the boy next to him, and he feels his cheeks warm up, despite the cold. felix looks pretty, which isn’t anything _new_ per se, but changbin can’t stop himself from staring. he likes the splashes of freckles across the bridge of his nose, under his eyes, dotted on his cheekbones. he likes the way felix’s mouth curls up into a smile, how his eyes crinkle. he could stare at him all day, if he wanted to.

“it’s pretty.” felix murmurs, craning his neck to look up at the sky, allowing the snow to hit his face. “it’s gonna get in your eyes.” changbin points out, snapping out of his daze, and felix’s head comes back from the clouds, looking back down at changbin. “right.” he acknowledges sheepishly, and changbin feels a sense of fondness tug at his heart. he reaches out to brush the snow off of felix’s cheeks, even though he knows it’d melt eventually - felix being a walking human heater, but that doesn’t stop him. felix scrunches his nose, squeezing his eyes shut before giggling quietly. changbin holds back a soft sigh, choosing to pull his hand away before he loses the little self control he has left.

“you’ve never really seen snow before, huh?” he asks, looking over at felix, whose hand is outstretched to catch some of the snowflakes. changbin doesn’t have the heart to tell him that his body temperature is too warm, that it makes them melt almost immediately. he likes the way felix’s face lights up - maybe a little too much. “never.” felix breathes out, and changbin can hear the wonder in his voice. it’s a little weird, to see someone so excited over something he’s dealt with every year of his life, but he gets it, nonetheless.

it’s nice, changbin decides - seeing felix so happy over the smallest thing, over something as simple as snow. changbin likes the way felix wraps his scarf tighter around his neck, rubbing his hands to keep them warm. (he told him to wear gloves before they left, but felix never listens to him)

“we can go inside, you know.” changbin points out, but felix shakes his head no almost immediately, too stubborn to admit defeat. changbin sighs, and he stretches his hands out towards felix’s, asking, “can i?” softly. felix nods, wide-eyed, and changbin holds felix’s hands in his own, trying to warm them up. “you’re so cold. i told you to wear gloves.” changbin scolds, but felix just grins. “your hands are warmer.” he retorts, and changbin hopes felix thinks his cheeks are red from the cold, not from what he said. “have you had enough of the snow yet?” changbin questions, trying not to smile at the way felix’s eyes keep flickering back up to the sky. “do you wanna go back inside that badly?” felix asks back, quietly, and changbin shakes his head no before he’s even done. “i just don’t want you getting sick.” he explains, and felix’s features soften at his words.

“if i get sick, will you take care of me?” felix teases, and changbin stutters, trying to come up with a cohesive response. “i don’t know. maybe.” he finally mutters, and felix laughs, loud and clear. it feels a little warmer outside, suddenly. “we can go in. i’ve had enough for today.” felix admits, and changbin barely has time to mumble, “for _today_?” before felix slips his hands out of changbin’s, opting instead to slide one of his arms around changbin’s waist. felix leans into his side, and they head back to the dorms together. changbin feels warm with felix by his side. 

it’s quiet when they get back, everyone else having gone out for the day. changbin shrugs off his jacket, and turns to put felix’s away, but the boy shakes his head no, tugging his tight around his body. “you should’ve listened to me.” changbin mutters, already heading into the kitchen to make him some tea in an attempt to get him warmed up. felix doesn’t follow him, choosing to scavenge whatever blankets he can find in the dorm, before making himself comfortable on the couch. changbin peeks his head through the doorway while he’s waiting for the water to boil, to check on him, and he’s met with the sight of felix buried underneath a pile of blankets. _how_   _cute_ , changbin thinks, before focusing his attention back to what he was doing.

he carries the cup of tea into the living room, and felix looks surprised. “for me?” he asks, and changbin resists the urge to roll his eyes. “of course.” he responds, handing it over to him. he’s debating between joining felix on the couch, or hiding in his room when felix untangles his arm from all the blankets, tugging onto his jacket. “keep me warm, please.” he requests sweetly, smiling up at him. changbin can’t help but smile back, and felix is already lifting up the blankets so changbin can scoot next to him.

felix curls up into him the second changbin sits next to him, arms latching around his waist, and face resting on his shoulder. changbin feels himself stiffen out of surprise, just the slightest, and he tries to relax before felix notices. “oh. sorry.” felix mumbles, already moving away. “wait.” changbin blurts out, and he isn’t sure where to go from there once felix pauses, staring at him. “come here.” he mumbles, lifting his arm so felix can move closer. felix’s face lights up, and he’s already latched himself back to changbin’s side. it’s kind of amusing, actually, how much felix enjoys his attention.

changbin notices the way felix’s fingers are wrapped tightly around the mug of tea, and he kind of wants to skim his hand over his knuckles, or maybe even hold felix’s hand, but he’s too scared.

“hyung?” felix murmurs, and changbin hums in response, shifting his head towards him. “thank you.” is all he says, but changbin still smiles in response. changbin nudges felix softly, and the boy sits up, already looking back at him to see what’s up. changbin slides his hands around felix’s waist, tugging him back to his side, so they’re even closer. it’s kinda awkward at first, with changbin half-sitting, half-laying down but once they adjust themselves, it’s warm and comforting, with changbin sprawled on the couch and felix seated between his legs. their hands are entwined, and changbin hopes felix can’t feel how fast his heart is beating.

“i like this.” felix blurts out, and changbin’s about to ask him to elaborate when he quickly adds, “being with you, i mean.” changbin closes his mouth shut, unsure of what to say without sounding like a complete idiot. felix cranes his neck to look up at him, almost as if to ask why he hasn’t said anything back. “me too.” changbin finally mumbles, and felix breaks into the world’s brightest smile. changbin can feel his heart turning into mush at the sight, and he hopes felix can’t tell that he’s blushing.

they eventually end up by the window. felix’s attention had drifted outside, and he gasped at the sight of snow falling, tugging on changbin’s sleeve excitedly. “you were literally outside when it was snowing.” changbin mutters, but he moves over to the window with him anyways. felix has his face smushed against it, and changbin steadfastly mumbles something about how he’s an idiot under his breath, before peering out the window with him.

“hyung? can we have a snowball fight? or build a snowman? or do snow angels?” felix questions excitedly, and changbin’s reeling, trying to figure out which option will leave him the least cold. “i mean, we could do snow angels, i guess? for a couple of minutes so we don’t get too cold. if you really feel like that’ll complete your snow experience, that is.” changbin shrugs, and felix’s face lights up. he’s already putting his scarf and beanie back on, this time tugging on a pair of gloves as well. changbin follows suit, and meets him at the door.

changbin finds himself regretting it. especially when felix insists that changbin has to do the snow angels with him, claiming that he won’t be happy unless they do it together. and changbin, being more than whipped for felix, relents after some persuasion. he decides it’s worth the smile on felix’s face.

everything’s worth it when it comes to felix. he knows that for sure.


End file.
